gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Pizes Team
Welcome to the official Glee Wiki page in support of the relationship between Puck and Lauren. If you ship this awesome, stereotype-destroying romance between these two badasses, sign up now! If this template applies to you, you belong on this page. Feel free to look around, view some videos, enjoy some pictures and comment on the love that is Luck. Rules and Regulations #Respect the views of other people; even if their arguments really do suck. #Do not spam. Nobody likes a spammer. #Do not delete anything that you didn't post yourself. #Do not start any ship wars. It makes you seem desperate for the continuation of your own shipping preference. Deletion As you can clearly see, a fair amount of time and effort was needed to get the page to the state is in now. The Luckers make up a peaceful community, so it is politely requested that this page is never deleted. If you do not support Luck, that is perfectly understandable; however, this is no reason to attack, vandalise, or delete this page. Gleeks That DO Support Luck/Pizes # LoserLikeMe 11:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ''Talk'' / ''Blog'' /'' '' - Luck > Quick. In every way, too. #"I support this." FrancEngland "Everybody likes having their tummies tickled!" "It's true. Sometimes I do it to myself." 16:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] 17:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #ArcaneSideburns #Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 17:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #SweetPorcelain 00:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) - Maybe people think it's unrealistic that they would be together, but true love is always pretty freakin' unrealistic, so be happy for them. #WillDaGleek - as hard as i try i just can't hate this couple :) #Rachelberryfan #Kiba91 #José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 23:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #Luck-ynumber7 #Merry Minx #Zully Quirke #Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss 00:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I sort of like them. They are hilarious together! I prefer Puckleberry though. #Yeah we danced on tabletops and took too many shots 03:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 01:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) they are cute and are my second favorite puck couple after puckleberry #StGroffles 08:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #Elvah1 #Angelique644 #gleek1537 I feel pretty (oh so pretty) :) 07:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Gleeks That DO NOT Support Luck/Pizes # Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 17:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ # It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! 16:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # Xoxgleek410Talk To Me 22:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) # --Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ 21:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #TeamQuickOrQuam I Feel Pretty But Unpretty 02:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #Whitney :) 17:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) "Did you love me?, Yes, especially now" # #Quick > Luck Mrs. Puckzilla 04:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Quinn.Sam #" I know your upset now but i wanna be with you, and i wanna do everything i can to be a good dad to our baby." Puck and Quinn had a baby together. REMEMBER?!?! Glee4Glee 20:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) #theatregleek1995 says "Glee haters gonna hate. U mad?" 20:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Couples That DO Support Luck/Pizes #Finchel #Fuinn/Fabson #Quam/Fabrevans #Brittana #St. Berry #Bartie #Tartie #Tike #Bike #Bram #Samchel #Samcedes #Samtana #Finntana #Klaine #Kum/Hevans #Kurtofsky #Wemma #Quartie #Raine #Kurttany #Totcedes #Briano #Faberry #Artcedes #Sinn #Pezberry Couples That DO NOT Support Luck/Pizes #Quick #Puckleberry #Pucktana #Puckcedes The Badass Gallery A collection of photos showing off our favourite badass pairing. Feel free to add any pictures you feel that this gallery needs. Luck-Pizes.jpg I Ship Luck.jpg LUCK.jpg Luck2.jpg Luck1.gif Luck3.jpg Luck4.JPG Luck5.jpg Luck6.jpg Luck Prom Picture.png Lack_of_Luck_Boycott.png Luck_Armwrestle.png Luck Bar.png Ring Pop Luck.png The Badass Cinema Sit back and enjoy this collection of short film clips focusing on Luck. This cinema was put together for the Luckers, by the Luckers. thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Fanfiction Looking for something good to read? Look no further. Lose yourself in the words of some fellow Luck lovers. Hello by Sucker4Puckerman08 Always Him by Crysie1979 Surrender To Me by Crysie1979 '' 'Home with You' by ''Crysie1979 Lauren's Birthday Gift by Crysie1979 Text Messages by Crysie1979 Feelings by Crysie1979 What the Hello by Crysie1979 Sometimes Wishes Come True by daisyatomic Sneeze by'' ToxicTopaz'' With a Little Luck by Gentern Taylor My Funny Valentine by thepiraticalconductor He's All That by'' Lauren808'' Different Breed by BriyerRose Leading Man Material by'' BriyerRose'' Ready for the Big Time by Comfster Big girl, you are beautiful by babyhippogriff Contemplating Puckerman by shopgirl152 Untitled by utahgirl91 High School Loveline and the Rumors that Follow by'' jailynn'' Additionally, there is a Fanfiction.net community dedicated to Luck stories. This can be found here. Please feel free to add any other Luck-related stories you may find. Quotations Category:Teams